ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Burning Gundam X Daizengar
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In an epic fight between David and Goliath, Domon and Burning Gundam have never truly lost... But as a new target is located, Sanger finds a more worthy opponent than ever before... Which weapon will win out, the fingers of death, or a BFS beyond normal comprehension? Who will win this for SEASON V'''? Interlude '''2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Burning Gundam.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Daizengar.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Location: Neo Japan.) In a forest, two Gundams, one piloted by Rain Mikamura, the other by legendary Gundam Fighter; Domon Kasshu, were on rendezvous to meet with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance... Rain: Domon, do you even know where they are? Domon: We should be almost there. (Cues G Gundam: Kessen no Toki Kitari) But as the two were approaching the mentioned area in Neo Tokyo, Chibodee, George, Sai Saici, even Argo, were all trying to fight an immense Mecha; nearly four times their size... A mech called: Daizengar. It wasn't a Gundam, but it was on a class on its own. Chibodee and the gang never stood a chance... Even as Daizengar rocketed to the air, he slammed his Zweihander, and wrecked all four Gundams at once, and murdered all four other Shuffle Alliance members... (G Gundam: Kessen no Toki Kitari Ends.) (Cues G Gundam: Tooi Kioku Starting from 2:16.) As Domon and Rain have arrived at the promised location, the only thing they found was destroyed scrapped Gundanium... And the only constant was something larger than most opponents they saw... And out of the blue, the mech slashed Rain, and she, and her Gundam were cut in two. Domon was far from happy from such a crime. He was ABSOLUTELY LIVID! Domon: grr... YOU KILLED HER! Why did you kill Rain?! Daizengar simply mentioned: Sanger Zonvolt: I am Sanger Zonvolt. It appears we fight for differing kinds of Justice... I wish to see your ability as a pilot... Domon: Fine! And when I win, you will be dead like my friends! Let's finish this!!! Sanger: HWOOOOH!!! (G Gundam: Tooi Kioku Ends.) (Cues G Gundam: Burning Finger Starting from 0:09.) The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.5: Burning Gundam shot flames out of his right hand, with Domon thinking the huge Daizengar couldn't evade such a power. But Daizengar was as fast as it is big. And even as Burning Gundam was moving its arm fast, Sanger found the first flaw with Domon's strategy... 56.7-53.9: Sanger: You lack in drive, Kasshu. 53.2-46.3: As Daizengar prepared his Zankantou, Burning Gundam shot several rounds to test Daizengar's armor. Domon believed a simple beam sword should cripple his defenses... But he failed to realize it was Zankantou that should be tested as the BFS easily blocked the energy beams of the swords... 46.2-43.6: You lack in strategy... 42.5-35.3: Annoyed that his fighting is considered "Flawed...", he used one of his special moves... 39.1-34.8: Domon: THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE E-''' '''SLASH! 33.2-26.8: Sanger: You lack in timing. The most important feat of a mech... (Cues G Gundam: Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou Starting from 2:06) 26.3-4.1: It was a one sided fight; Domon has no support of any kind. But Sanger doesn't need Irui, who she looked up to Sanger as a father figure, only to sabotage him. Therefore, support and friends were Irrelivant in this fight. But Sanger was about to use his ultimate move, just as Domon was about to use his; two of them in fact. If they fail, he automatically loses... As Daizengar was about to heighten the overall size of Zankantou, Domon had both hands on fire... 20.8-16.7: Domon: THESE HANDS OF MINE ARE BURNING RED! Daizengar was rocketing to the skies above as the move was being used... 16.1-13.6: Domon: THEIR LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY! As Daizengar was about to slam his saber, Domon was already ready... 12.5-8.7: Domon: ' ''DOUBLE ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!!!!! ' 8.6-0.1: Domon caught Zankantou... But, the longer Burning Gundam had the heated hands on Daizengar's weapon, the more painful it was for Domon to keep up the hellish flame, and as a result... ' SHING!!! ' Burning Gundam was severed in two, and Domon too was another statistic... (Cues G Gundam: Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou Starting from 2:26) ' K.O.! ' As Sanger was about to take note of his victory, his ally, Rätsel, contacted him of a very serious notice... Rätsel: Tomo yo. Are you there? Sanger: This is him. Report. Rätsel: I'd hate to say this in a middle of a victory, but I have terrible news! Meanwhile... Phase 4: Computer. What is the status of I/O sys Corp? Computer: the company has 100% of its funds taken by MYST. Congratulations, you are now the new owner, president, & CEO of I/O sys Corp. Phase 4's typical frown turned into a Yandere styled grin... Results/Credits (Cues My Fav VGM #7 - Sanger Zonvolt - Super Robot Taisen Original Wars) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' DAIZENGAR! Burning Gundam is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, owned by Sunrise. Daizengar is from Super Robot Wars, owned by BANPRESTO. Kessen no Toki Kitari is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, owned by Sunrise. Tooi Kioku is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, owned by Sunrise. Waga Kokoro mei Kagami Shisui - Saredoko no Tenohira (te) wa Rekka no Gotoku is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, owned by Sunrise. Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, owned by Sunrise. Aku wo Tatsu Tsurugi is from Super Robot Wars OG, owned by BANPRESTO. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Mecha Category:Big vs Little themed One Minute Melees Category:Gundam vs SRW themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain